


Outsourced

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Doctor Who, Magnificent Seven TV, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD Dunne had been with UNIT for three years now.  But now they wanted him outsourced as a liaison to Torchwood 3 – which was where?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsourced

JD sighed as he stared out of the window of the jeep transport.

He had been picked up from the train and was now being transported to Cardiff, Wales for a liaison position.

He should have know that hacking to a top secret government agency was bad, but life had been one long parade of angry the months after his mother's death and he really hadn't been thinking clearly.

UNIT had picked him up right away and shipped him off to England.

Instead of tossing his ass in jail, they decided to hire him and use his expertise in technology and electronics. Because it wasn’t everyday that someone hacked into their alien encrypted computer. In a way it had been the easiest job interview he'd ever had.

That had been three years ago and he was now nineteen. It seemed that top secret government agencies didn't have to follow the same labor laws as everyone else.

He had been trained by UNIT, immersed in the guts of alien spaceship and even helped stop a couple of alien invasions.

And after all of that, he was now being outsourced to a placed called Torchwood 3, in all places, Cardiff.

Colonel Mace said the man in charge was a good fellow, JD could trust him. The Colonel insisted that the Torchwood 3 team was a solid bunch and in his opinion the other Torchwoods were a bunch of rubbish.

Whatever that meant.

Looking down at the paper again, JD could only hope this ‘Captain Jack Harkness’ would be punctual.

~~~

It was hours later and JD had been dropped off in front of a very large water Tower with glass paneling.

And Captain Jack Harkness was nowhere to be seen.

Huffing angrily, JD looked at his watch for the twentieth hour and glanced around.

 _Where the hell is this guy?_ he thought.

It was then a figure caught his eye.

He was dressed in period clothing, with a long military coat flowing behind him. JD thought he was looking at sex on legs. Blue eyes, black hair and a killer smile.

And the walking sex on legs was coming towards him!

JD had come to terms with his bisexuality, and the man walking towards him reminded him why he liked to switch hit

“Hi, there,” the man said as he approached JD. Hands stuffed in his pants pockets as he flashed a grin at JD.

JD felt a blush creep along his cheeks. “H-hello.” He stuttered.

“JD Dunne, I presume?”

That startled JD out of his staring as he really looked at the man. “Maybe, who’s asking?”

“Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack replied. “Welcome to Cardiff, JD.”


End file.
